


I won't wait for you forever

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momota realizes him and Saihara were never meant to be.





	I won't wait for you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” Kaito interrupts the passionate kiss between Kaede and Shuichi, with Kaede forcefully pressing herself up against him and the box of chocolates clatter to the ground with an unceromonial thud.

“No, please don’t go.” Shuichi cries, shooting up from his spot where Kaede sat transfixed by Kaito's piercing stare.

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m just making things uncomfortable.” Kaito shrugs, turning to leave.

“Can you forgive me?” Shuichi whispers, hands wringing nervously.

“Why would I need to? You did nothing wrong. We weren’t ever… Together.” Kaito falters, his facade crumbling.

“Still. Kaito, I was yours!-And...And-I…P-Please.” He whines pathetically, golden eyes shimmering with sparkling tears.

“Go. Go be with her.” He growls, sneering as his eyes dilate with hurt and irritation.

“But I-” Shuichi whimpers, trying to grab at Kaito's clothing but Kaito dodges all contact with him.

“I know. It’s better this way,Shuichi.” Kaito grunts assertively, eyes downcast and away from Shuichi's peering eyes. He feels his throat closing up once more and in a last ditch attempt, he grabs Shuichi roughly by the collar and slams their lips together and Shuichi mewls before forcefully shoving Shuichi away with sheer strength that he didn't regain his balance in time.

Kaito didn't look back, leaving a sniveling Shuichi on the ground as Kaede comes frantically rushing toward him.


End file.
